Rembering the Past; Forgetting the Present
by Carrie Pettigrew
Summary: Jessie goes into a coma and when she wakes up her whole life had changed.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Remembering the Past; Forgetting the Present**

Authors Note: This story developed out of an idea I had for a writing contest held by a library in my area, which is case you're wondering I did enter, but with a different story all together.   
In case you don't figure it out this is written from Jessie's P.O.V. (point of view) and stuff in _italics_ is her thoughts.

Summerary: Jessie goes into a coma and when she wakes up her whole life has changed, what will happen to her? Will she learn to accept the truth or is it only a matter of time before it drives her crazy?   


Chapter 1: Disaster

'Prepare for trouble!' I yelled, hoping that we would catch Pikachu today.

'And make it double!' My partner James answered.

'To protect the world from devastation.' I knew this motto by heart...

'To unite all peoples within our nation.' My favourite line was next...

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.' I loved James, but would never tell him.

'To extend our reach to the stars ab-' James was cut off by the Twerp!

'Shut up already! Pikachu go!' Uh oh! I knew what was coming next. The electricity hit James, Meowth and me; We blasted off as usual, but it was different this time...

'Jessie... Jessie! Please wake up!' I heard James and struggled to open my eyes. When I did I was greeted by bright sunlight and a lot of pain. How long had I been out of it? I asked James and he said that he had woken up an hour ago. Meowth that ever impatient fur ball leaped on top of me and slashed me in the face while yelling:

'Jessie! Get up, we have to capture Pikachu!' The pain was worse then before and instead of responding as I usually did; by hitting Meowth with my mallet, I just slipped into unconciness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain was gone and there was nothing but darkness. Where was James? Was the first thought to enter my mind as I tried to sit up; That was when I noticed that I was just a spirit, was I dead?! I was too young to die! I stayed in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity; Until, it was gone and I was waking up, no longer a ghostly spirit in a dark area. I could just make out what appeared to be James standing above me, but he wasn't in his Team Rocket outfit and neither was I! I was in what appeared to be a hospital gown, what a horrible fashion statement!

'Vanessa! You're awake!' It was James all right, I'd recognize that voice anywhere, but why was he calling me Vanessa?

'James? Where's Meowth?'

'James? Who's James? I'm Colin and we don't have a Meowth! Just Bulbasaur and Squirtle. We were just starting out on our Pokémon journey when you passed out on the road. You've been in a coma for a week!' But what about Team Rocket and capturing Pikachu... And James! This Colin person looked and talked like James, but he wasn't _James_.

'But.... But what about Team Rocket?'

'Team Rocket? What's that?' Ahh! What had happened to my life? Before everyone had known what Team Rocket was! I had no choice; I had to tell Colin about my life, but would he believe me?

Colin of course didn't believe me, saying that it must have just been a dream. But it had been so _real_, how could _this_ be my real life if I didn't remember any of it?   
  
  


Chapter 2: Acceptance

Over the next couple of weeks I recovered physically, but it would be a long time till I recovered mentally. With my insistence we left Viridian City (I had been taken there after collapsing in Viridian Forest) and visited Pallet, where I knew Ash had come from. I asked all over, but no one knew who Ash was and there was no one named Professor Oak, either. Everything in this world was so different then what I knew; There was no Pokémon League and Pokémon trainers started training at age 13 and were expected to attend high school from August to December! Even gym leaders under the age of 18 were expected to attend and the older ones taught the classes, with some of the Nurse Joys helping out since they wouldn't be needed when no one was training. The thought of high school scared me; ever since flunking out of Pokémon Tech I've been afraid of school.

I eventually convinced Colin that I was well enough to keep training and we left Pallet during late July. We reached Pewter City by the middle of August and had captured between us 2 Pidgeys, a Ratatta, a Pikachu (They aren't all that hard to catch in the wild!), a Caterpie, and a Kakuna. I hoped we would be able to beat Brock, my Bulbasaur was at level 23, and Drew's Squirtle was at level 20. We had decided to share Pokémon when battling for badges, but each get our own, so we could both become Pokémon Masters. I still wished this was just a dream, it _had_ to be a dream - I missed James!

I battled Brock early one Monday morning, his Geodude was easy, but Onix was tough! I beat him though! I was happy for the first time since I had woken up to find myself in this alternate dimension. Colin beat him too, we celebrated with dinner in a fancy restaurant. No - It wasn't a date, if that's what you're thinking! I wouldn't date Drew, we were just friends, or at least that's what I thought at the time.

It was on to Cerulean next, I hoped Misty was still the gym leader there, maybe she knew something about Ash. We reached Cerulean City at 10:30 in the morning on Saturday, since Pewter we had caught 5 new Pokémon; A Sandsrew, a Vulpix, a Spearow, a Fearow, and a Meowth which I had decided not to battle with, but teach to talk instead. Cerulean looked the same as I remembered it from my life in the dream, so I found my way to the gym easily. I entered ahead of Colin and called a challenge to the leader. My jaw dropped when I saw who stepped out, it was Misty and Ash - And Ash had his arm around Misty! This couldn't be the same teenager who was always arguing with Misty! If it was then maybe I could start over with him as friends instead of enemies.

'Ash? Misty? It's me Jessie!'

'Jessie who? We don't know you.' Answered Misty.

'Don't start with the Jessie stuff again, it was just a dream! Your name's Vanessa!' Yelled Colin in exasperation, I think I get on his nerves when I mention my real name.

'Remember, I always used to try and steal your Pikachu!' I looked hopefully at Ash for any sign of recognition. There was non.

'What? I don't _have_ a Pikachu!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried that night, after beating Ash and Misty for their Cascade Badge. This was it; I was just going to have to accept that this was my life and there was nothing that I could do to change that. At least until something happened that would test my acceptance. When I finally fell asleep, well past midnight, I dreamed and it was the most wonderful thing in the world; But it was just a dream and I didn't feel any emotions in it, I was just Jessie as she had been.

_ I was back with James and Meowth and we were still trying to capture Pikachu. We blasted off, but that didn't bother either of us - We just kept on going. The best part was when we quit Team Rocket and moved into James' parent's estate after beating up Jessibelle so badly that she left!_   
  
  


Chapter 3: Rebellion

I woke up early and called out my Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Pikachu, Kakuna, Sandsrew, Fearow, and Meowth) for a little extra battle practice. I trained for an hour and by the end of it I had raised all of my Pokémon levels by at least 2 each! My Kakuna was nearly ready to evolve at level 8. Today we would be heading to the next city, Vermilion. I was getting bored of this whole innocent trainers business, I missed the action and excitement of Team Rocket. I probably would have enjoyed myself more had James been around.

'Colin! Wake up!' I yelled in his ear before waking him with a frying pan. I had taken to taking out my pain on him. The hit on the head knocked him out for another half hour, by the time we left the Poke Centre we had stayed in it was 10:00.

We had been walking and battling our way to Vermilion for an hour when I suddenly felt dizzy. I collapsed and was too weak to call for Colin, who was walking ahead. Lying on the ground I suddenly felt tired and fell asleep, to be taken into an oh-so-real seeming dream world.

_ 'James!' Oh my God! He was there and it _was_ James, I could tell by the uniform!_

_'Ahhh! Jessie! What are you yelling about? It's 2:30 in the morning!!!' Yelled James while looking at his watch._

_'Oh James, I had the most horrible dream! You were in it, but you were someone named Colin and he thought I was Vanessa and we were training Pokémon. and they were going to make us go to high school from August to December and there was no Team Rocket or Meowth...' I trailed off as the tears started._

_'Shush, it's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here Jessie and I won't let anything happen to you.' My tears were tears of happiness now. I loved James so much, and here he was holding me in his arms. Why did this have to happen when I had just started to accept my life as it really was. Now I don't know what to believe. Why me?!_

_'Let's skip trying to get Pikachu today, okay? Let's just hang out in town.' I thought that maybe this would give me a chance to get closer to James then 'just friends'._

_'Okay, if you say so, Jessie.'_

_~An hour and a half later~_

_'That was so much fun, Jessie! I'm glad you suggested this!'_

_'We should hang out more often.' We hadn't really done much, except take a walk through the park, go to a movie, and have lunch in a small diner, but it was so much fun!_

_'Come on Jessie, let's go home.' Said James, pulling on my arm._

_'Race you!' I called over my shoulder as I ran off. I beat him to the cabin by half a mile!_

_ We were making dinner when James did something totally unexpected; He grabbed my hand, pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips! For a split second my life really did flash before my eyes, a second later I was back in my life without James!_

'Vanessa! You can't keep doing this to me!' Aww, darn! It was Colin! We were still on the path to Vermilion, so I couldn't have been out for long.

'Hey, sorry.' I said weakly, before closing my eyes, trying to relieve the 'dream.'

'Vanessa get up, we have to go!!!' Sometimes Colin could be just as whiny as James and it was the most annoying thing in the world.

'All right, already, and it's Jessie, NOT Vanessa!' I yelled before climbing to my feet and following him down the road. From then on no one called me Vanessa and got away with it!

To be continued!!! How is it so far? Please review!!


	2. Update

Remebering the Past; Forgetting the Present   
Update!!!

Hi! I know I promised to put part two of my story up, but I seem to have lost the original file (I write the whole story, edit it, sort it into parts, and save them in .html, for fanfiction.net) and all the parts that I would have posted, so till I find them I won't be putting up any more parts to this story, I'll try and find them and have 1 or maybe even 2 :) more parts up by the 26, till then happy reading/writing :)

Carrie Pettigrew


End file.
